1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface menus in computers and electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for presenting a plurality of options for selection in a computerized system.
2. Background and Related Art
For many, interacting with computerized systems, including consumer electronics is a daunting task. One relatively well-known example of this problem relates to VCRs with an internal clock that must be set manually. Until set, the clock's display typically flashes “12:00” to indicate that the correct time has not been entered. As a fair number of contemporary jokes may attest, the flashing “12:00” is a reasonably common occurrence, that often is tolerated for a significantly longer duration than would be acceptable for other clocks. While a multitude of reasons may contribute to this phenomenon, an awkward user interface is a likely culprit, especially for those who lack experience with computerized systems.
At least in the case of a VCR, manufacturers have elected to include automatic time setting features based on a broadcast signal rather than address the underlying user interface problem. From a practical perspective, an automated time setting feature may be the best solution, but many user interface problems may not be solved through automation. For example, recording a broadcast, selecting a language for text displayed by the VCR, etc., usually depend on the preferences of a user and therefore are subject to customization by the end consumer.
Similar problems exist in other computerized systems, such as personal computers. Generally, the software that runs on personal computers provides users with a rather large number of options and is subject to a great deal of customization. It is not uncommon for a user to know or suspect that a particular feature exists, but not know how to access the feature. Nevertheless, the average personal computer user may possess more technical sophistication than the average VCR user and therefore be more equipped to handle a somewhat more demanding user interface.
Independent of the sophistication of a particular user, however, user interfaces for computerized systems tend to share at least one common element—multiple levels of hierarchy that cannot be displayed at one time. The first level of hierarchy often provides a number of predefined abstract categories, which when selected or highlighted, lead to initially hidden second, third, fourth, etc., levels of hierarchy, and ultimately to a particular option of interest. Each level is usually arranged to avoid scrolling, particularly at the highest level of the hierarchy. In many cases, one or more catch-all categories are used for options that do not fit cleanly into any particular category. Although hiding levels of hierarchy may facilitate the presentation of many options within the same display area, it is often difficult to anticipate or determine the location of a particular option when some levels of the hierarchy are not visible. Consistently and repeatedly discovering an option that appears several layers deep can be especially difficult.
In the context of computerized systems for displaying broadcast video, grids, also known as electronic program guides or “EPGs” are often used for program selection. Sources, such as channels, appear along one EPG border (typically along the left vertical border) and time slots appear along another EPG border (typically the top horizontal border). Available programming fills the remainder of the grid, according to the source providing a program and the time that the program will be broadcast. Navigation within an EPG may be directed using a relatively simple input device, such as a remote control, with arrow and selection inputs. As a general rule, however, not everything shown is available for selection. For example, while past and future program choices are shown, only programs currently being broadcast may be selected for display. Electronic program guides provide a relatively simple interface model for options that are related by time.